


A Flower to Make You Smile

by hereismyhappyplace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hajime may not always say the right thing, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooru's parents expect too much, but he tries his best, established marriage, high expectations, verbally abusive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: A bouquet of flowers and bag fulls of goodies isn't a lot, but Hajime does his best to try and comfort his mate when he's feeling low.Or Tooru's parents are really good at bring out all of his insecurities and Hajime is pretty over them doing it.





	A Flower to Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: could you do a fic where Tooru is pregnant and Hajime always brings home something special like flowers or chocolates or something because he knows tooru is insecure and his anxiety has been playing up and juST ALL THE OIKAWA ANGST AND IWAOI FLUFF

“That will be 3000 yen, sir.”

Hajime fishes out his wallet giving the checker a small smile as he hands over the money and a quick thanks as she extends the bags to him, carefully placing the bouquet of flowers into his already full arms.

“Your omega sure is a lucky one…” She comments idly, eyes peering down towards his left hand where she can’t quite see if he has a ring or not and back up to his face, giving him almost a hopeful expression.

Hajime lets out an awkward chuckle, being sure to meet her gaze as he responds with, “The lucky one is definitely me, miss. Hope you have a nice evening.”

He doesn’t miss the way her face falls, but doesn’t spare the other omega another glance as he pushes open the door to leave.

He had a beautiful mate to return home to after all.

The alpha heads in the direction of his home, staring down at the arrangement of flowers in his arms in and all of the purchases hanging in the crook of his elbow, wondering if any of it would do the trick in bringing his omega out of his low mood.

The doctor had warned them in the beginning about the excess of hormones that would flood Tooru’s system during his pregnancy. How he could be prone to bouts of depression and possible angry outbursts, all just depending on him and his body, and while the omega didn’t seem to be showing any signs of depression or any of that volatile anger, his pregnancy…didn’t leave him completely unscathed.

The alpha arrives at his front door after a short walk and is thankful that he had the sense to pull out his keys before filling his arms earlier. Hajime tries to flip through each key as he struggles to hold everything carefully, mistaking several as the right one until finally pushing the correct one in the lock, twisting it and the door open while deftly pulling all the bags through.

He comes in as quietly as possible, slipping his shoes off with minimal effort before gently padding his way into the living space, mindful of the fact that his mate might be napping on the couch awaiting his arrival, falling asleep to one those Korean dramas as he so typically did.

When he finds the living space empty and looking nearly untouched, the alpha treads further into their house, stopping at the kitchen to relive himself of the extra weight. He’s careful to set the flowers far enough away so that one of the bags won’t accidentally topple over onto them before trekking his way towards the master bedroom, taking a quick peek into the nursery just to be sure his omega wasn’t rearranging things in there.

It’s empty, just like the rest of the house and Hajime has to sternly remind himself not to panic until he’s at least checked the bedroom.

The second he pushes open the door to their room, he catches whiff of his mates sugary, sweet scent and all the worrying beginning to pool its way into the pit of his stomach instantly melts—he berates himself slightly for overreacting.

Tooru isn’t in the bedroom when he opens the door fully, but there’s the sound of someone moving around in the bathroom so he doesn’t stress when he can’t see him. Instead of going straight to the bathroom to find his mate, he decides to at least change himself out of his work clothes first, figuring a suit would be less than preferable to cuddle with Tooru in.

He throws a faded, red sweatshirt over his bare chest and pulls on pair of grey sweats knowing that he’d just be slipping them off later—it was always too hot to sleep in anything but his briefs usually. He has the decency to at least hang his work clothes back up awkwardly in the closet, not feeling getting scolded again for not treating his clothes with respect.

Tooru’s still in the bathroom, with the door slightly ajar, when he finishes and Hajime can’t figure if he’s just too busy to come out or if he even realized Hajime was home. He’s tempted to just give him some privacy, but he’s too curious (and a little worried if he’s being honest) to not at least go over to the door and peek in.

Hajime can see his mate through the crack in the door and the second he catches the expression on his face, he’s thankful he chose to check.  


The omega is standing in the middle of their full-sized bathroom, twisting and turning himself in front of the big mirror with hard eyes and twisting lips,. He tugs the white t-shirt—Hajime’s t-shirt—he was wearing so that it pulls taut over his swollen middle, giving ample view to the roundness that had become his stomach. Tooru grazes a hand over the big bump, brows furrowing further and lips pursing as he brings another hand to curl on the underside of his tummy, giving it a small frown before turning around and cupping one of his rounder butt cheeks, giving it a quick squeeze. He drops it out of his palm and his expression turns even more downtrodden when it jiggles way too much for his liking.

That’s about as much as Hajime can stand watching before Tooru’s anxiety-ridden scent and dejected expression become too much for him to handle. He slinks into the bathroom, careful to go slow so that he doesn’t startle his mate accidentally.

The omega still jumps slightly when he catches sight of his alpha in the mirror, fists clenching into the black, soft material of his leggings, not even bothering to hide his pitiful expression when he knows he’s already been caught.

“You’re home early…” He mumbles quietly and it would sounds more like an accusation if it came from anyone else but him.

Rather than responding, Hajime slowly reaches out for him instead, giving him time to reject him if he needs to, and is relieved to find his husband willingly leaning back into his hold, keeping eye contact with him as the alpha reaches around to secure his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek partially for a greeting when he gets him pressed fully against him.

“M’not early.” He murmurs into the crook of his neck after a moment of silent scenting, nosing his shirt away slightly so he could press a couple of firm kisses to the omega’s bond mark.

He hopes to try and ease his mate with his tiny ministrations, perhaps coaxing him into coming and lying down so he could rub his back or shoulders, but at his words Tooru’s eyes immediately fly open from where he was just starting to ease up. He leans forward, reaching for his phone resting on the counter in front of them with haste, clicking it on and whimpering when he notices the time.

“How did—when did it get so late?! I haven’t even started dinner…!”

Tooru goes to pull away from him but the alpha is quick to secure his arms even tighter around him, keeping him firmly placed in front of him. He noses back against his neck gently, making sure to keep eye contact through the mirror as he says, “S’fine, babe. We can just order in tonight.”

The omega tries to pull away again, giving Hajime a look that borderline desperate. “We’ve already done that _twice_ this week! You know Mom said she’s never had to order take-out with Dad, even when she had Sis to take care of and was pregnant with me—!”

Hajime quickly has to bite his lip to keep himself from replying with something scathing. It was getting incredibly hard though with how sick and tired he was getting of hearing what Tooru’s mother was ‘ _capable’_ of doing and how ‘ _unfortunate’_ it was that Tooru couldn’t do the same.

 _This_ would be the thing that doctor wouldn’t be capable of warning them about—the fact that almost 90% of Tooru’s mood swings and stress would come from a terrible complex in always trying to please his parents who never had realistic expectations of him.

As if it wasn’t awful enough that Tooru was already _looking_ at himself like that, his folks just _had to_ add another reason for him to feel even more insecure.

So typical.

“—it’s really fattening too and Mom thinks we really need to start thinking about our pups health anyways—”

 “ _I_ am thinking about our pups health.” Hajime cuts him off, voice taking on a sudden edge neither was expecting, an anger letting out of him that he’d been trying to hold onto for _months._ “I’m thinking about all the _unnecessary_ stress everyone’s been putting on you lately and what I can do to make that easier for you.”

Tooru balks slightly, eyes widening and mouth falling open to more than likely to try and argue with him—which seriously _pisses_ him off because Tooru needed to stop trying to protect their side—so Hajime doesn’t even give him the chance to talk back. “ _No!_ No, don’t even try to say that you aren’t stressed out right now, Tooru—I _know_ you, I know how you get and I know how your family always tries to put all these unrealistic expectation on you—they did it to you while you were still in school and they are doing it again now, don’t even try to deny that they aren’t Tooru—you _know_ how they are.”

He’s been trying to avoid this—the last thing his mate is needs is another voice telling him what to do—but there is just something so infuriating in hearing his parents talk to him like they do (and watching him trying to defend them for it in return), how he would always be _perfect_ but not their kind of perfect—it was never enough unless their son was the spitting image of them, _and then some_ because they always wanted more—always expected better out of him _._

But none of it would ever satisfy them.

There had always been the hope that if Tooru lived away from them long enough, got out into the world and away from under that toxic roof into a friendlier environment that his mate would finally see how _incredible_ he actually was—

And it worked, not right away, but slowly from just staying together and creating a happy home with each other did Tooru finally realizing that life wasn’t always about being the best. It was especially better after they officially bonded, even more so when they finally engaged and married. They lived far enough away now that visits home weren’t _ridiculous_ , but not always feasible due to jobs, time, and financially.

When they did get to see them though, it was always the same: listening to hours of them picking apart their lives, giving passive aggressive comments about how they disliked that Tooru had switched his major in college, how they wished they hadn’t bonded so young, gotten married so fast—“Oh Tooru, I always wonder if you would have been better off marrying that alpha we picked for you…”

Bullshit. All of it was.

Most of the time Tooru would agree with him too. He could ignore all of the toxicity, try to change the conversation to something more safe, but his parents weren’t exactly easy to deal with and now, with the announcement of his pregnancy, they were belligerent—borderline obsessive—with trying to make sure he and Hajime were ‘ready’ for when their pups finally arrived.

Hajime couldn’t blame him for listening to his parents honestly—for one, they were _his parents,_ as awful as they could be sometimes, that fact never changed and this was brand new territory for the both of them. But his omega was easily more susceptible now—now that he had more free time with him being too pregnant to do much. Now that he had no idea what he was really doing—which was a scary place for a person like Tooru who learned things by experience to be at—which is why Hajime found him calling and going to see his parents more often now for advice, because why wouldn’t you ask somebody who had been through this before for help?

It didn’t change the fact though that he was more than over Tooru’s parents always filling his head with garbage. He was tired of them always insulting him— _both of them—_ and they’re capability of being parents.

And if he heard _one more time_ that Tooru would have been better off bonding with someone else, he was going to throat-punch a person.

Hajime is so _done with this._

The omega predictably shuts his mouth, staring distressingly at his as alpha, silently begging for him to stop—because the both know what’s coming next—but Hajime’s in too deep to even try. “Was it your Mom making you look at yourself like that? Did she tell you that you looked fat? That you were gaining weight?”

(He regrets not going with Tooru on that last visit. His angry at himself for not going because of the big project he was working on at his job and angry at Tooru too for going without him.)

When he doesn’t get a response right away, he looks his husband hard in the eye, repeating himself even louder, “Well, did she?!”

His voice booms across the walls of their bathroom, making the omega flinch. Tooru nods his head meekly in response when his words catch in the back of his throat.

Hajime huffs, face twisting practically into a snarl. “The fucking nerve—has she never seen an omega carry twins before? Does she not realize it’s _normal_ to gain extra amounts of weight when you are carrying _two_ pups?”  

Tooru just nods his head again, looking at his alpha with wide, partially terrified eyes, throat clogged and eyes growing more watery the longer he could smell that intense, angry scent from his husband.

“—I think it’s bullshit too that they expect you to come home every night and have dinner waiting for me on the table like your some basic ass omega on the fucking TV—what are you supposed to be? The perfect housewife? That’s some fucking joke—!”

The alpha is cut of mid-rant by a choked sound and he only has a second to process before Tooru’s suddenly sobbing into the palms of his hand, gasping and breathing heavily as tears streaked their way down his pale cheeks. A litany of _sorry_ and _please forgive me_ falling from his lips just as quickly as tears slide down his face.

Oh shit.

“M’sorry…! So sorry…! I’m so sorry I’m not a good omega, I’m so so-sorry I can’t take c-care of you and treat you like you d-deserve…!”

The sobbing only increases, making the omega’s entire body tremble.

Shit, shit, shit— _shit._

Hajime sucks in a breath, anger evaporating instantaneously and feeling like all the air has been punched out of him at the sight of his crying, cowering omega. He quickly spins Tooru around in his arms and tugs him into a tight hold, cradling him as if his life depended on it. “No—baby no, I didn’t mean it like that. Tooru—god, Tooru I’m the one who should be sorry. I love you, Tooru. Please don’t cry…I can’t stand seeing you like this…”

It’s weird having his slightly taller partner hunched over in his arms like this. It was nothing like the usually confidence—pride—that his mate usually strutted around with. He was small and weak against him, crying pitifully in the crook of his neck, hands fisted into his word sweater, and it makes Hajime _sick_ that he’s the one that caused this.

The alpha cradles the head against him carefully, placing a hand in the small of the omega’s back and tugging through soft, curly tresses with the other, pressing kisses over and over into his hair as whispers of an apology. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m sorry—I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up like that, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You haven’t done anything wrong, Tooru, I swear.”

His mate just let out another cry, tears soaking the shoulder of his sweater—not that he even cared—and making whimper after whimper as Hajime tried to sooth him, pressing him further too him practically taking all of his weight.

It makes his stomach roll in anguish—so much for coming home and trying to make his mate feel better…

It feels like hours until Tooru finally cries himself hoarse, eyes puffy  and tears letting up enough so that the omega can finally speak again, “I’m sorry…I-I don’t know why I listen to them…I’m just really s-scared and I don’t know what to do…I don’t want to do the wrong thing and disappoint you…”

If the situation were any different, he’d scoffed at that absurdity of that notion. But it’s not the right time for that, so he chooses instead just to nuzzle his face against the omega’s, kissing wherever his mouth can reach. “It’s okay, love. You don’t have to explain yourself to me—I get it, even if I seem angry about I get why you’re calling them. I’m not mad at you, I promise. I’m just worried is all and I can’t handle seeing you like this anymore…”

He means it, honestly. He’d take them grounding his name into the dirt any day over watching them pick apart his mate until he got like this—Tooru never did anything to deserve it other than being born into their household, which _never_ could justify any of the things they had said or done to him.

(He doesn’t blame the oldest Oikawa sibling for running away and eloping as young as she did—he would’ve too if put in the same place.)

Tooru picks his head up, to interrupt him no doubt, but this time he decides to kiss him quiet, slotting their mouths together easily and doing it over and over until his husband has finally given up on trying to speak and is humming pleasantly against his lips. He takes both hands to cradle them around Tooru’s head, pulling back so that he can rest their foreheads together. “We don’t need to talk about it now—I can see you’re exhausted and I don’t want to push you. But this can’t keep happening, okay? It’s not good for you or the pups to keep stressing out like this and I promise you I’m _serious_ when I say that I’m taking _all_ of your health’s into consideration.”

Tooru nods, lips pulling into a small smile—probably the first real one Hajime’s seen all week—and the thankful look in his eyes is enough to make some of the guilt ebb away.

“Tomorrow?” He suggests, not seeming thrilled with the idea, but Hajime’s thankful that he’s trying.

“Tomorrow.” He agrees, making sure Tooru _sees_ how much he means it and how he isn’t going to let him back out of this one.

The look he gives back seems to say _I figured as much_ and Hajime will accept that for now.

“Food now—I’m ordering pizza and you are going to lie down and take a nap while I do.” He keeps his tone soft but firm, making sure that Tooru realizes there is no negotiation on this.

The omega slumps at his words, head turning just slightly so that he can look over his appearance again, but Hajime keeps his head held firm so that they are still gazing at one another. “You aren’t fat—do you hear me? You’ve put on weight to help our little pups grow big and strong and dammit if that isn’t an incredible thing, I must be crazy.”

The alpha moves to grab on to the squish of a cheek that his mate hand been palming earlier. “I _adore_ this, okay? I love you—I love your body, I’m so happy about _all of_ _this_. That’s not going to change. Ever. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you eat and indulge yourself like you should—you’re pregnant with my pups, baby, you’ve got to let me spoil you a little.”

There’s a sniffle and then a ghost of a smile, eyebrows quirking in their usual teasing way. “What happen to making sure I didn’t become a brat?”

Hajime smiles, “Well it’s too late for that now, so I’ve got to make sure to keep you happy or else I’m going to have to deal with _three_ pouting babies around the house soon.”

Tooru snorts out a little laugh and his voice may still sounds a little congested and hoarse, but he can still pick the humor out of it. “Well if it’s like that…I want pineapple on my pizza.”

Hajime tries not to let his face twist in disgust. “Done.”

“With extra cheese and pepperoni—oh, and do we still have chocolate syrup? I want that too.” Tooru blinks up at him with those big, puppy eyes of his.

He must be surprised when Hajime quirks a smile, beaming at him proudly, “I already picked some up at the store earlier, got a few of your favorite snacks too if you’re interested.”

Tooru lets out a pleased sound. “You got milk bread right? And those candy straws that are kind of sour?”

“Only your favorites.” He murmurs to him, leaning up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

The omega giggles in response, moving so that he can touch the tips of their noses together, moving slightly so that they rub together making his alpha’s nose scrunch up slightly, but he allows anyways it because it makes his mate happy.

“I bet you forgot the wasabi pocky.” He adds after a moment, just after his husband pulls away from another chaste kiss.

Hajime smirks, “It’s in the bag next to the flowers on the counter.”

Tooru lights up at that information. “You bought me _flowers!_ ”

He can’t help the small burst of pride when he responds with a _sure did_ and the way his omega squeals with delight afterwards.

“Oh I _have_ to see them.” He gushes threading their fingers together as he pulls Hajime along behind him, heading for the kitchen.

“What happened to lying down?” He asks, only having it in him to seem mildly annoyed, pretty hard when the sight of his smiling mate was making him giddy with joy.

“ _Later!_ ” Tooru chirps in response, “I’ve got to make sure you don’t kill my pretty flowers first!”

Hajime just rolls his eyes and relents; following in on Tooru’s wishes like he _always_ did because his omega really did deserved to be spoiled.

In the back of his mind he knows they’ve still got a lot to talk about. They’ve still got three more months left of ‘parental advice’ on how to handle a pregnancy and a lifetime of making sure that Tooru’s parents didn’t try to run their own kid’s lives like they’ve always tried to run his—he know it’s going to be a tough conversation, know that he’ll probably make his husband cry again (possibly several times), and knows it isn’t reasonable to ask Tooru just to end it and never talk to them again.

It’s kind of scary, the reality of the situation, and there is still some part of him that wishes he could avoid it somehow.

But watching him now—as he shoves his third slice of weirdly concocted pizza in his mouth, chocolate syrup drizzling down the side of his mouth and moaning over how good something that wasn’t tofu and vegetables was—Hajime know that he needs to protect this. He needs to keep that smile on his omega’s face as much as he can and not let anyone tell them how to live their lives, _especially their families_ , when this was their story, their choices and their decisions on the way want to live.

So he lets his mate have tonight, letting him eat as many pizza slices as he wants, break open all of his snacks and eat in the bed even though Hajime’s told him a thousand times not to, scrunch up in their bathtub together with a bath bomb that is way too sweet smelling for Hajime’s taste, but it makes his omega relax so it’s worth it.

Later, he’ll be the one to clean up the mess from dinner, shake all of the crumbs out of the bed, and spray out the tub so that purple crap doesn’t stick. He will indulge in one of Tooru’s stranger picks in movies and cuddle up with him on the couch, back aching and foot falling asleep from how they were positioned, but it’s _fine_ because Tooru’s content and really, that’s all that matters to him in the end.

As he carries him to bed when the other inevitably dozes off, he’ll feel his pups kicking lightly at him from where him and Tooru touch, he’ll marvel at the sensation, thinking for the millionth time how lucky he is and how he’d do anything in the world to keep it this way.

Flowers were only the start—he had a promise of a lifetime of happiness to keep after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> (This probably wasn't what anon intended for, but have family drama nonetheless.)


End file.
